kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Z.E.R.O./Transcript
This is a script for Operation: Z.E.R.O. Warner Bros Logo Cartoon Network Movies Logo Of The story begins with Numbuh One telling the legacy of the KND Numbuh One: There is a story, some kids tell, of when the world was ruled by an evil adult. A story about a boy, a book and a tree. were working in a factory boy burst out the door running and climbed onto a tree Ben: Wait for me! Oh. *''panting*'' Come back! You can't just run off in the middle of your shift. Pappy's going to be awfully sore. Monty: Oh, let him, Ben. We've been slaving away, making tapioca for him for eleventy hundred days straight! And all he does is sneer, like he's the evil king of the world or something! Ben: He is the evil king of the world! Monty: Well, I'm sick of it! I just wish we could... I don't know... Fight back *''kicks the tree trunk* or something! ''and a door opened Monty: Whoa! Check it out. Ben: Hey! Where are you going? What is this-- and Monty fell and slides down to a room Ben: *gasp* ''What's that?! '''Monty': The... book of... KND? Ben: Ju--juust put it back and let's go! This place is creeping me out! Monty: Be quiet, Ben! I'm reading! Ben: Well, read faster!! Monty: Cool! This book is some kind of instruction manual for battling adult tyranny. It shows how to setup treehouses and everything! And check it out, there's a section for each kid to write down his own story! Ben: We are not gonna have a story, if Pappy finds us here! Monty: Don't you see, Ben? Now, we have the tools to fight back! We can make the world a better place! For us! For all kids! Ben: Do you know what kind of chance do we have against Pappy's powers?! Zero! ['''Pappy's voice in the background:' Boys! Where are you?!!!]'' Ben: See--eeee *ran off, Monty caught his hand* Monty: Ben! Together we can do this! I know we can. What do you say? *stretched out his hand, Ben about to reach Monty's hand* ['''Pappy's voice in the background:' Boys!!!] got frightened, ran off'' Ben: S-Sorry? Monty: So, that's it! You think, there's no hope! You think, I have zero chance?! *sees squared sunglasses* ''Well, I'll show you, what a ''*wears sunglasses* Numbuh Zero can do. working in a factory 0 and other kids attacked the factory and freed all kids Boy: We're saved! started cheering 0 and team continue destroying the factory Pappy: *shouts in anger* To think, my own son, would rebel against my evil power! *breaks bowl of tapioca he's holding* I'm giving you just three seconds to go to your room...or else!!! *creates fire in hands, children step back* ''THREE!!!...TWO!!!...ONE!!! '''Monty:' ZERO!!! *fires at Pappy* Pappy: Uh-oh. Nooooo! of Numbuh 1's story Numbuh 1: Some kids say, Numbuh 0's victory that day, was the dawn of the seventh (7th) age of the Kids Next Door. Others say, this story is only make-believe. There never was a Numbuh 0 and there is no book of KND. But I believe the book exists, and I know what I will write in those pages, if I ever find it. Five words only... *wears round sunglasses* I. Am. Kids. Next. Door. CreditsA Falling Star By Block Moon Base Numbuh 86: Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1: 'Kids Next Door... Battlestations! ''V went back to Earth Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts & StuffBy No Doubt '''Numbuh 1: Special delivery, courtesy of-- Numbuh 101: Number 1! Supreme Commander of Kids Next Door Sector V! Numbuh 1:'''You're supposed to let me say my name, Numbuh 101. '''Numbuh 101: Oh, sorry! I'm just so excited! You made it in time! I don't know how much long I could've held out *eats ice cream* Delicious! Numbuh 1: Ice cream? You've wasted, my valuable time, just to get you an ice cream cone!!!? Numbuh 101: Number 86 said, I could. Numbuh 1: Ughhh *face palmed* ''The next time you call, it'd better be important! *flies upward* '''Numbuh 101:' *swallows ice cream* ''Ah, now, where was I? Ah, yes... Welcome! To the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff! ''operatives in aweBy Mary Mary Numbuh 101: Step lively people, lots to see! Here, we have some of our earliest 2x4 technology. So primitive in fact, that it doesn't even use rubber bands or styrofoam cups! Numbuh 83: Excuse me! Mr. 101, sir... what is this? *points at recommissioning module* '' '''Numbuh 101: '''That, my dear Sonia, is the one and only recommissioning device, said to be built by Number 0 himself! It could reawaken anyone's memories, even if their minds have been wiped out clean in one of our decommissioning chambers. '''Numbuh 83:' Does it work? Numbuh 101: Ugh *face palmed* ''If you knew your Kids Next Door history, you'd be aware that it was damaged beyond repair in the great, Junior High Rebellion of '99! Tsk! Honestly! '''Numbuh 83': S-Sorry. Numbuh 101: Oh, never mind that. If you wanna see somethng that's cool and works, follow me. It's right this way! Pass the food court and gallery of super villainy. operatives trembling with fear, Numbuhs 83 and 84 both holding hands Numbuh 101: Oh, for pete's sake! Don't be chicken, they're just statues sculpted out of Number 191's earwax! 191 waves at them operatives in disgust Numbuh 101: Here we are. Behold! My greatest invention! Numbuh 363: '''Uh, that just looks like a calculator. '''Numbuh 101: Fools!!! This *points at invention* is a KNDNA tracer! With just a tiny trace element of DNA--an old chew of gumwad, sweaty sock, or a booger... it can track anything! Even the true identity of Number 0! And yes, it's also a calculator. Numbuh 363: Oh, give me a break! Numbuh 0's a myth! My big sister said so, and she should know, cause she's Numbuh 362 and all! Numbuh 0's not as real as the statue of Knightbrace back there! Knightbrace: *evil laugh* I smell tooth decay. Numbuh 83: N-No need to be scared, right Lee? It's all of us against only one of him. Mr. Boss: Wrong! You brats! KND operative (currently unknown who said it): Mr. Boss! Crazy-old Cat Lady! Mr. Fizz! Numbuh 101: Tour group F! Battlestations! Adults and KND fightMy Best Friends Are Metalheads By Less Than Jake Numbuh 101: *running* No! My diorama of the missing Sector Z! I worked all week on that! *caught in a web made of dental floss* Knightbrace: Ahahaha~ Time for a check-up from the fluoride fury! Knightbrace! *pulling the floss* Numbuh 101: *struggling* No! Gotta-- Oh, may future Kids Next Door forgive me. *knocks down Numbuh 5's statue made of macaroni* *opens fire extinguisher* & Numbuh 101 flies extinguisher runs out Numbuh 101: *sighs in relief* / Knightbrace: *crashed into glass window* Knightbrace: Hey, are those souvenir hats? I'll take two. Numbuh 101: Gotta get help! *pulls down lever* Computer: *siren* Alert! Alert! Calling Sector V! Calling Sector V!... a flying SCAMPERQueen By ABBA Numbuh 1: *talking someone on phone* Yeah, I know, we're supposed to be fishing today, dad... No, it's not that I don't like spending quality time with you-- It's just... you know... more cool hanging out with my friends than with my dad. sounds Numbuh 5: Incoming transmission from Moon base. Numbuh 4: And a priority encrypted, triple distress code from Numbuh 101 at Kids Next Door museum... says this time it's important! Numbuh 3: Your girlfriend's calling from the mall. She wants to know what kind of socks you like. Numbuh 1: Gotta go, dad! Something important just comes up. *throws phone* Numbuh 3: Owwww! Numbuh 1: Numbuh 5! Moon base on screen! Numbuh 86: Numbuh 1! Get your lazy butt up to the Moon base, right now!!! Numbuh 1: Sorry, Numbuh 86. No time for another one of your silly ice cream deliveries. I've got a real emergency to deal with. Numbuh 86: Silly!? I am giving you a direct order-- *Numbuh 1 gestured to cut off conversation* Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2, get us back to the museum, now! Numbuh 4, ready the weapons! Numbuh 5, (stayingyoung23-currently, I can't understand what he just said to Numbuh 5) and Numbuh 3, tell my girlfriend, cotton. These wool socks are too itchy. Next Door Moon Base Numbuh 86: No! That boy, hung up on me!!! Numbuh 362: Ugh, I don't have time for this! Hail, Sectors P, D, and Q instead, on the double! We need all the help we can get. Base being attacked by Sticky Beard and fellow candy piratesOn Come On By Smash Mouth Sticky Beard: *evil laugh* Old Sticky Beard hears there's blurpleberry ice cream in that base. Who want some lads? crew cheering Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts & Stuff going on brushing Numbuh 101's teeth V landsBoys Are Back In Town By Everclear 5 attacks Mr. Fibb: Good thing, the super chair had clean undies on today, Mr. Wink. Mr. Wink: Most fortunate indeed, Mr. Fibb. Count Spankulot: Now children, prepare to feel the wrath of Count Spankulot! Ahahaha~ *took some KND operatives and started spanking them* *KND OPs shouts in pain* Numbuh 4: Hey, spank-aholic! Time to teach you the Australian word for ouch! Count Spankulot: Ridiculous-ness! Those who failed to realize the Australian word for ouch, *Numbuh 4 brings out weapon* would still be ouch will be... is t-that a kangaroo? *screams after being hit by a kangaroo* Numbuh 4: That's how you say ouch, in Australian. Numbuh 2: Woohoo! Gramma Stuffum: Come back, skinny boy! Grandma Stuffum isn't done feeding you yet! *throws food* Numbuh 2: *eats and gulps food* All right! Bring on the next course. Gramma Stuffum: Such a steely appetite. Maybe you like better, Grandma's Stuffum chef's surprise! *shoots food* 2 continues to eat Gramma Stuffum: Impossible! No one can eat that much refried platypus intestines! Numbuh 2: Platypus!!!? *starts to vomit* Numbuh 3: No! This kitty is the most huggable! Oh, no, no, wait...this kitty is the most huggable! Oh! Oh, No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait! This kitty is definitely the most-- Crazy-Old-Cat-Lady: They're suppose to spread terror in your soul, nah! Numbuh 3: Oh, okay. *screams then runs away* *went back and hug a cat* No, this kitty is the most huggable! Numbuh 1: Looks like I finally get to try out my new move, guaranteed to take out four enemies in one shot. Mr. Boss: RETREAT!!! Numbuh 1: Huh? adults started to flee and ride in ships Mr. Boss: Hurry! Move it! Let's go! Let's go back to the convention center! Numbuh 1: Awww, I wanted to try my new move. Numbuh 4: Yeah, that's right! Go back to your convention center! Numbuh 101: Oh! It's so cool, to be finally saved by Sector V! You know, I have all kinds of Sector V stuff. Numbuh 5's blurpleberry supreme. Numbuh 4's report that sicken the were-poodle. Oh! I even got the original rainbow monkey underwear Numbuh 1 wore, when the Delightful Children tried to blackmail him with a butt photo! Numbuh 1: What did I say about sneaking into my room, and stealing my stuff, Matt. Numbuh 101: I just got to get your autographs! I mean, I obviously have all your autographs already, but, not in red! Be right back! Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 say, we split before fanboy finds a crayon. V leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Movie & Specials Transcripts